


Summer in Wyoming

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Valentine's fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy es mas ahora un niño que nunca.</p><p>editado por Hisue a la que quiero mucho<br/>(Si ya lo dije)<br/>Y le agradesco que siempre este tratando de ayudarme a mejorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in Wyoming

Sammy es mas ahora un niño que nunca. Tiene 12 años y ha estado saliendo con dos chicos, uno de ellos tiene la edad de Sam, su nombre es Thomas, es mas alto que Sam, rubio de ojos grises, bastante delgado y de aspecto desgarbado. El niño aparentemente es una especie de geek de los videojuegos, del tipo que aunque tenga 20 años si le preguntas te dirá que toda la vida estará enamorado de Morrigan. Son compañeros de salón. Dean los a estado observando y a pesar de su aspecto, el chico no es un peligro potencial.

A veces el chico invita a Sam a su casa y a veces Sam vuelve feliz muy feliz.  
“Jugamos Mario card, Dean”. “Me prestó unos cómics, Dean”. “Me prestó Batman… y… y Superman… también Avengers, Dean”. “Tommy piensa que Superman es increíble pero a mí me gusta Batman, Dean” “Porque Batman es… es solo un hombre… Batman es como tú, Dean”.

El otro chico aparenta 16 o 17 años, y todo lo que Dean sabe de él es que tiene el cabello largo y negro y que sus ojos, por lo que el ha visto, pueden ser verdes o azules algo así como los de Sam, pero los ojos de su hermanito siempre serán únicos. El tipo se parece (actúa), bastante como él, y eso esta mal, de varias maneras, por que no hay manera en el infierno de que él permita que su hermano pequeño de vueltas alrededor de una mala copia suya cuando el original esta ahí, tan cerca, cada día y cada noche, solo por Sammy.

Han estado un mes en Powell, Wyoming, y aun falta otro más, aparentemente, John ha tenido problemas con algún bicho en el lugar y quiere quedarse en Powell por un tiempo.   
Dean ridículamente piensa que puede ser alguna chica lo que lo mantiene atascado, alguna chica linda pero que jamás podrá compararse con mamá, porque Marie era simplemente única, tal vez tanto como lo es Sam ahora o viceversa. Él no esta en desacuerdo, en formar una nueva familia, si es que John quiere, no, claro que no.  
A pesar…  
A pesar de que él sabe que es casi imposible, que siempre habrá algo, que ninguno podrá nunca leer un periódico sin pensar –sin saber- que el grupo de chicos que se partieron a acampar y fueron, lamentablemente, atacados por un oso. Fueron realmente devorados por un Wendigo y que si no lo cazan seguirá matando.  
No, a él no le molesta. Él puede lidiar con eso, definitivamente, siempre y cuando pueda ver la sonrisa de felicidad que debería tener Sammy cuando reciba su boleta de notas llena de dieses, y no esa sonrisa falsa que dice –He aprobado todas las materias pero que importa si de todas formas nos largamos de aquí en una semana-, no mientras Sammy duerma tranquilo, sin miedo, confortable y tibio en una cama decente en una casa propia, mientras pueda comer algo más que chatarra, pizza y macarrones enlatados.  
Oh, sÍ, claro que él puede lidiar con una nueva familia.  
Con el remordimiento de quien sabe y no actúa.  
Con cualquier cosa en realidad. Solo…  
Solo por tener a Sammy feliz.  
De verdad, por ver su sonrisa.  
La real, esa que le da a veces cuando papá no esta, pero está Dean y eso es más que suficiente.  
Solo que Wyoming, bueno, Wyoming es...  
Están empezando Julio y en Wyoming el calor se asemeja a algo parecido al infierno. Las noches son peores, tiene 16 años y a empezado a dormir con Sammy otra vez como si tuviera 12, pero no puede evitarlo, el clima nocturno en esa zona del país es poco menos que aceptable y para un niño como su hermano, durmiendo en una mala cama de algún motel abandonado y olvidado por el mundo en el que la palabra calefacción es solo una palabra y nada mas, es como pedir a gritos una neumonía.

Sammy tiembla, gime, da vueltas en la cama y se abraza a sí mismo cada noche en un vano intento por darse calor, y no molestar a Dean en el proceso. Y cada noche Dean se levanta y abraza a su hermano por la espalda, toma su cintura entre sus brazos y trata de cerrar el mayor espacio posible entre ellos.  
Sam siempre murmurará algo incomprensible y Dean siempre le dirá que se está congelando en su cama.  
Así Wyoming se convertirá en algo momentáneamente agradable hasta que John decida dejar de jugar a que son normales.  
Solo que el mes sigue corriendo y Sammy se ve feliz entre Thomas y el idiota que quiere hacer de hermano sustituto. Como si Sam no tuviera ya uno. Y uno muy bueno en realidad.  
El mes sigue corriendo. Sam llega con un diez al motel y Dean lo abraza y lo felicita, papá no esta pero a Sam no le importa, porque para él, Dean es más que suficiente.  
El mes sigue corriendo y Sam se ve cada día mas radiante, como si de un día a otro se hubiera olvidado completamente del mal que hay haya afuera.  
El mes sigue corriendo y Dean no quiere estar ahí cuando tengan que irse y Sam discuta de nuevo con John. Cuando ambos se griten cosas que luego lamentarán y no haya marcha atrás, cuando Dean este en medio, en silencio porque el no puede estar en desacuerdo con su padre, no cuando todo lo que sabe decir frente a el es “¡Yes Sir!” y tampoco puede reclamarle algo a Sam, por que Sam es especial, es su pequeño Sammy, su hermano pequeño, la persona que mas ama en todo el mundo.  
Pero el mes sigue corriendo y Dean no puede más que resignarse.  
El estará ahí hasta que John decida dejar de mentirse a si mismo. O hasta que termine de hacer lo que sea que este haciendo.  
El estará ahí para Sam. Tratara de adaptarse y lo protegerá de cualquier peligro.

Golpear al idiota de ojos verdes en la cara cuando trata de pasarse de listo con Sam es un buen comienzo.


End file.
